1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf putters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lightweight golf putter head utilizing a main frame composite structure having weighted toe and heel sections.
2. Description of Related Art
The golf putter is among the most important of the golf clubs. The putter is used in and around the green where extremely accurate ball contact is required in order to direct the ball into the cup. The structure and design of putters is substantially different from other golf clubs for a number of reasons. Most importantly, the stroke used by golfer when putting is much slower and smaller than the golf stroke used for distance clubs and irons. As a result, the design and appearance of the putter is extremely important to the golfer since it is visible during the entire putting stroke. Accordingly, club designers have continually attempted to provide putter designs and configurations which provide visual cues that enhance the golfers ability to accurately putt the ball. As a result, numerous putter designs have been developed over the years.
The weighting or balance of the putter is also an important consideration in designing a suitable club. Many different weight distribution configurations have been tried in the past. In general, weight distributions between the heel and toe portion of the putter as well as fore and aft weight distribution have been matched to various putter design configurations. A sampling of such golf putter configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,061,310; 3,841,640; 3,888,492; 3,923,308; 4,113,249 and 4,123,056. The putter configurations and designs set forth in the preceding U.S. Patents are exemplary of the wide variety of putter designs and configurations available.
Although many different putter designs are presently available, there still is a continuing need to provide new putter designs and configurations which promote improved putting. The "feel" and "look" of a putter is an extremely important consideration for a golfer when it comes time to accurately direct a golf ball toward a cup which may be as much as thirty or forty feet away. Due to the wide range in golfer abilities and individual tastes, no single putter design or configuration has been able to satisfy every golfer's needs. However, there is a continuing need for putters which include various design characteristics which promote and improve a golfer's game on and around the green.